All I Want For Christmas Is You!
by KeruKeru
Summary: Nice little Daikeru song-fic I threw together. :3 Please enjoy as the spirit of the holidays is upon us!


_**KeruKeru: In the spirit of the season, I've decided to write a Christmas Daikeru song fic. :D IKR, shocking! It doesn't become a song fic until later on. Anyway, nothing really special about this except that it's from me and it's my first song fic! :3**_

_**Disclaimer: Like I could own a show like Digimon. I don't own Mariah Carey's All I Want for Christmas Is You either. :P**_

_**Warning: Don't like yaoi, leave. That is all.**_

_**Now, on with the story!**_

**

* * *

**

All I Want for Christmas Is You

"Does it look good here Kari?" TK asked his brunette friend as he hung a set of bells on the front door to the Kamiya family apartment. It was Christmas Eve and the Kamiyas were hosting their annual Christmas party and Secret Santa gift exchange. Few people really missed it, unlike Mimi who was vacationing in Hawaii for the season, gotta wonder what's with that girl sometimes.

Kari walked out from the kitchen where she'd been mixing the dough for her Christmas sugar cookies. She was wiping her hands off on a dish towel that was embroidered with a picture of Santa Claus. "That looks great TK." She said with a smile.

Patamon, the little orange bat-like Digimon, flew out into the living room carrying green and red ornaments that he and Gatomon were decorating the Christmas tree with. "I just love Christmas!" He announced, hanging one of the green balls near the top of the tree.

"Yeah, it's the per~fect time for a cat nap." Gatomon commented, stringing the last of the lights around the tree.

Kari chuckled at her Digimon's joke. "Good to know you're in the spirit."

"I try." The cat shot back.

Changing the subject, TK decided to ask. "Who'd you get for Secret Santa, Kari?"

The girl turned to him. "I got Cody… well, originally I had Matt, but you know Tai… always having to have his boyfriend for Secret Santa." She said, shaking her head.

"Yeah, Yolei told me she got Tai, but Matt begged for it and she ended up with Izzy. It's not even Secret Santa with those two anymore." He pointed out, placing a few reindeer stick-ups around the bells.

Kari rolled her golden eyes. "You're one to talk." She said chuckling. "Sora told me how you nearly broke down her door to get Davis this year."

TK blushed at that. "Well, in my defense, you weren't supposed to know that. And besides, he's the guy _I_ like and I already had his gift ready and wrapped."

"It's okay. I'm sure Ken begged whoever had Yolei, otherwise he'd be a dead man come tonight." Kari said with a giggle.

"No kidding." Gatomon and Patamon said in unison. Both Digimon laughed at their thought.

TK sniffed the air, it smelled like smoke. "Kari, did you leave the oven on?"

The look on the girl's face was hysterical as she dashed into the kitchen and pulled the first batch of her cookies from the oven. The cookies on the outer rim had blackened with browner cookies going into the middle of the pan. She let out a groan at the sight.

"You always burn at least one pan of 'em, at least you got it out of the way early." TK told her optimistically, finishing his job with the door.

Kari sighed in defeat at her black hockey pucks. "I know…" And with that, she scraped the former cookies into the trash and went ahead with the next batch, setting the timer so they wouldn't burn as easily.

"I think we're finished with the tree! All that's left is the star." Patamon announced while placing the final ornament in its place.

TK turned while Kari walked out of the kitchen and both stood in awe at the amazing job their two Digimon had done. Rainbow colored, as well as white, lights twirled around the pine tree, illuminating a plethora of red, green, gold, blue and all other colors of ornaments that had been hung upon that tree. The silver tinsel shimmered in the light that had bathed it.

"Wow…" Both teenagers gasped out in synch. Kari was first to speak. "You guys did a really great job!"

"Yeah, I don't think Kari and I could've done that." TK remarked.

"That's because you humans don't have a cat's eye for decoration." Gatomon said with a wink.

"If you want to get technical Gatomon, you're not really a cat, you're a Digimon." TK informed her.

"But I'm a _cat_ Digimon." She shot back.

"True…"

"Would you guys keep it down?" An awakened Tai called as he stomped out of his room to 'greet' the decorators.

"Keep what down? We're not even that loud." Kari told him a little harshly.

The tan boy was clad in red and green striped pajama bottoms and a white tank top. "Yes you are."

"Tai calm down or I'll tell Matt who really had his name for Secret Santa." The oldest teen's sister threatened.

Tai mumbled something under his breath as he returned to his room to continue with his Christmas nap. "How come he gets a nap today?" Gatomon whined as the boy closed his door.

"Because he didn't want to have fun decorating!" Patamon said enthusiastically, twirling around in the air.

"That's the spirit Patamon!" TK cheered.

Gatomon looked a little annoyed, but didn't seem to mention it further. "Speaking of decorating, who's going to put the star on top of the tree?"

Kari and TK exchanged a glance before TK spoke. "I think you should, it is your party, your tree and your apartment after all."

Kari picked the star topper up from its place on the coffee table and got a chair from the table in her kitchen. She placed the chair in front of the shimmering tree and got up on top with the star still in her hands.

"Let's give her a drum roll." TK joked, patting his knees to make a steady beat. Kari just rolled her eyes and placed the star at the tip top of the tree. She then flipped a switch and the yellow light brightened that of the already dazzling tree.

The girl stepped down from the chair just as the timer in the kitchen went off. She raced to save this batch of cookies, hoping they weren't burnt. Low and behold, they were perfect.

TK smiled at the un-burnt cookies. "They look great Kari!" He complimented, reaching for one, but she snatched the cookie sheet out of his reach.

"Nu-uh, not until tonight." She informed, putting the cookie sheet on a counter and throwing another into the oven.

TK harrumphed before noticing the time. "I gotta go; I told my mom I'd help her with our tree."

"That's alright, I'm sure Gatomon wouldn't mind helping me with the rest of the decorating," Ignoring the groan from said Digimon. "Go on, I just have a few more things including the cookies." She assured.

"Okay, thanks Kari. See ya tonight." TK waved.

Kari waved back with an oven mitt on her hand. "See ya."

Little did TK know that the only decoration left was the mistletoe that she and Davis had a plan for: Davis was going to stand underneath it looking down for some reason and then Kari was going to announce that they were under the mistletoe and draw attention to them so they'd have to kiss. And when that happened, Davis was going to admit how he felt about TK. Kari had told him it'd be fool proof.

"So Gatomon, you ready to put our master plan into motion?" Kari asked with the last batch of cookies cooling on a rack.

"Can't I have my cat nap now?" She complained.

Kari giggled. "Of course, I only have one thing to put up anyway." And with that, Kari found a small, leafy, green plant with white berries and hung it above one of the living room entrances with a piece of tape. "There, all done." She let out a yawn. "I guess I could use a nap myself." And she left for her room, Gatomon in tow.

* * *

"Tonight's the night. You're going to kiss TK under the mistletoe and then tell him how you feel." Davis told his reflection in the bathroom mirror, psyching himself up. He only had twenty minutes until the party. Luckily, Davis had thought ahead for tonight and had purchased TK's gift after giving it a lot of thought and had it wrapped weeks in advance. Davis had actually gotten TK first when they drew names for the Secret Santa.

He had showered, brushed, flossed, styled his hair in his trademark spikes and even gotten a little dressed up. At least, jeans and a long sleeved blue shirt were his idea of dressing up, but it was better than a T-shirt and shorts. "Okay… I think I'm ready." He once again spoke to his reflection, strapping Tai's old goggles to his head.

The tan boy was going to walk to Kari's and just as he was about to walk out the door, his sister Jun yelled for him. "Doofus don't forget your present!" And he face palmed at his boneheaded mistake, going to the living room where Jun was watching some Christmas special and grabbed the present he'd nearly forgotten. "Have fun with TK~" She joked as Davis walked back to the door, mumbling under his breath.

* * *

Kari looked about her apartment, making sure everything was in its place for the party. Tai still hadn't bothered to help with at least helping to set up the food; he'd left to get Matt. "I swear Gatomon, my brother is too eager for his own good sometimes." She chuckled, deciding the place looked great.

"You got that right." Gatomon agreed, yawning. "Can I go back to sleep?"

"No, everyone'll be here soon and you just had a nap." As Kari spoke a knock was heard from the door. "Speaking of… Merry Christmas!" The girl greeted, opening the door to allow Cody, Joe, Upomon and Gomamon in.

"Merry Christmas Kari!" They all said in unison. "FOOD!" Cody's small round Digimon screamed in glee, heading straight for the eatables.

Cody let out a groan. "Upomon!"

"It's alright Cody, there's plenty for everyone." Kari assured as Upomon went for her cookies, attacking them as if they were an evil Digimon.

"So Kari, who'd you get for Secret Santa?" Joe asked as Cody wallowed in his little pit of self loathing.

Kari giggled. "I can't tell you that Joe, that's why it's called **Secret** Santa." The whole time she spoke, her head was nodding in the direction of Cody who was still trying to get his ravenous Digimon under control.

Joe nodded at Kari's hint. "Yeah, you're right." He said, playing along. "…I got Sora by the way." He added in a whisper. Kari nodded, not surprised that he'd end up with Sora's gift, everyone knew they had a thing for each other.

Another knock at the door sounded, quickly followed by Tai barging in with Matt behind him, tugging him by the hand. "Tai, stop pulling me!" Matt demanded, trying to get his hand out of its death grip.

"Aww, c'mon Yama, I thought you liked hold my hand~" Tai said, pulling Matt in for a hug in front of everyone. The only one to notice was Gabumon as he walked in and shook his head with a smirk.

Matt blushed at his boyfriend's signs of affection. "If it wasn't Christmas… I'd smack you right now."

"Is that a threat… or a promise~?" Tai asked a lusty voice, messing with Matt.

The blonde musician knew better than to fall for Tai's shenanigans, but it was fun playing along. "It's whatever you want it to be~ but not until we get to my place tonight~" Matt told him with a wink, leaving a soft kiss to the tanned boys lips and walking off to talk to Cody who'd finally gotten Upomon off the food.

Nobody had bother to close the front door of the apartment, so Yolei popped her head in to make sure people were inside and then barged in, dragging Ken behind her. "Merry Christmas everyone! Ken stop legging behind!"

"Merry Christmas Yolei and Ken!" The greetings rang out in unison as Poromon and Wormon came in, following their partners.

"Yolei, you never fully explained what Christmas was!" Poromon said, bouncing up and down at the purple haired girl's feet.

"Christmas is when Santa Claus rides around in his sleighed pulled by reindeer and gives everyone presents! I get the most though because I'm at the top of his naughty/ nice list." Yolei smirked.

"Would that be the top of the naughty or the nice list?" Davis asked as he walked in, carrying TK's present with Veemon following after.

Yolei grumbled at the boy's appearance. "Well, either would be better than the stupid list with you."

"Calm down Yolei, he was just kidding." Ken defended his best friend.

"Whatever." And she went off to stuff her face with some Christmas cookies.

Ken chuckled nervously. "Sorry Davis, she's kinda testy right now because I won't tell her who I got for Secret Santa." The boy explained.

"It's alright; I'm used to it from Yolei." Davis told him, not hurt in the least by what Yolei thought of him.

Ken nodded, going off after Yolei to make sure she stayed on the diet she started for herself so she'd fit into a smaller size bathing suit by summer.

Sora and Izzy were next to arrive; both their parents were out of town, so they'd decided to car pool together. "Merry Christmas!" They both greeted, coming in the door.

"Merry Christmas!" Once again, all people at the party said back in unison. Tentomon and Biyomon walked in after their partners, deep in some sort of conversation they'd obviously started in the car ride there. "Wow, the place looks great Kari!" Sora complimented as the brunette finished her conversation with Joe.

"Thanks, but I really didn't do much. I was baking all day. TK, Patamon and Gatomon decorated."

"Still, it looks awesome! … oh… hi Joe." Sora blushed a little at the realization of who was next to Kari.

"H-Hi Sora…" His glasses began fogging up at the heat coming from his face. "Uh… excuse me; I have to use the bathroom." And he dashed for said room.

Kari just shook her head with a small smile at the next couple she'd have to play matchmaker with. "Hey TK!" She greeted as said blonde and his orange Digimon walked in the door.

"Long time, no see Kari." TK joked, having seen the girl only hours before. "Merry Christmas to everybody else!" He added with a smile.

"Merry Christmas!" They replied; Yolei's coming out muffled through the three or four cookies she shoved into her mouth. Kari knew Davis was right behind her and stuck a thumb up behind her back, giving Davis the signal to enact their plan. Lucky for her, Davis was watching her and TK talk, so he saw the signal and nobody else.

* * *

Kari had her stereo playing music to fit the yuletide season and suddenly Mariah Carey's song _All I Want for Christmas is You_ began playing which filled Davis with some sort of new found courage to start the plan and also, fuel for the bit of a performance he was about to put on.

_I~ don't want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I nee~d_

_I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree~_

_I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know~_

_Make my wish come true~ All I want for Christmas is you~_

Davis stood underneath the mistletoe, looking as if he were about to cry.

Kari had gone off to speak with Sora about her plan for her and Joe until the nest step of her current plan came about.

Trying to find Davis, TK searched high and low to finally find the boy leaning against the inside of an entrance way, seeming as if he was about to cry. The blonde felt down at seeing his crush that way so he decided to go speak with him.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas; there is just one thing I need_

_And I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree_

_I don't need to hang my stocking there upon the fireplace_

_Santa Claus gonna make me happy with a toy on Christmas day!_

_I just want you for my own more than you could ever know!_

_Make my wish come true~ All I want for Christmas is you~ you~ baby~_

"Hey Davis, what's the matter?" The taller blonde asked sincerely.

Davis sniffled. "It's nothing; this song just… just reminds that I don't have the person I want for Christmas." _But I will soon…_ He added in his mind.

TK rested a hand on the boy's shoulder. "If it makes you feel better… I don't either."

_Oh I won't ask for much this Christmas, I won't even wish for snow~_

_I just wanna keep on waiting underneath the mistletoe~_

_I won't make a list then send it to the North Pole or Saint Ni~ck_

_I won't even stay awake to hear his magic reindeer click~_

_Cuz I just want you here tonight holding on to me so tight~_

_What more can I do~ Oh baby all I want for Christmas is you~ you~ baby!_

Davis lifted his head, eyes beginning to water. "R-Really? Wh-Who do you w-want for Christmas?" If Davis' soccer career didn't take off, he could definitely think of an acting career.

TK chuckled softly to himself. "It doesn't matter, it would never work between us anyway."

"I don't think th-that's true… y-you could have anyone you wanted. I m-mean, you're nice, funny, sensitive… cute." Davis flushed red at the last word, knowing it would Kari's final chance to make the two known.

_All the lights are shining so brightly everywhere~_

_And the sound of children's laughter fills the air~  
And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me..._

"Wh-What was that last part?" TK asked in disbelief.

Out of nowhere, Kari started yelling and pointing at the two. "Hey everyone~ TK and Davis are under the mistletoe~" She sang out as the party goers looked to the two boys.

TK looked up to find the little plant taped above himself and Davis. "Wh-… When did that get there?"

"Maybe we should kiss…" David suggested innocently.

"R-Really?" It was TK's turn to be hesitant.

Davis nodded as the crowd around them was becoming impatient and began a chant of "KISS!" over and over again.

_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas this is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby standing right outside my door~  
Oh I just want you for my own more than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true baby all I want for Christmas is... You~ ooooooooooo_

As the song closed, TK smiled and pressed his lips Davis' in what felt like the only thing happening at that moment. Neither heard the aww's of their audience or the cheers Kari was giving, all the two could hear was the soft breathing of one another as their lips departed. They didn't need to say a thing as everything they'd wanted to had been passed through the kiss.

"Merry Christmas TK." Davis said in a low tone.

"Merry Christmas Davis." TK smiled to his new boyfriend. Well, almost everything.

"I finally got what I wanted for Christmas."

"And what's that?"

Davis initiated the kiss this time, meeting TK's soft, pink lips as they draped their arms over the other. Davis slowly pulled back. "You~" He half sang, half said.

"Now let's open our gifts!" Tai complained while every laughed.

TK began walking for the large living room when Davis tugged him back. "Don't you want to open the gift I bought you?" The blonde asked.

"I already got your gift." Davis told him with a smile.

TK blushed. "I love you Davis. Merry Christmas." He said again.

"Yo también te quiero TK. Feliz Navidad."

_**

* * *

**_

Keru: Okay… kinda sucked, but I threw this together in a few hours. :3 At least it semi-made sense. Lol Anyway, please tell me what you thought of the song choice and anything else you liked. MERRY CHRISTMAS!


End file.
